Christmas Treats
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's doing Christmas baking.


Title: Christmas Treats

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander's doing Christmas baking.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #543 from tamingthemuse- Mince

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was on a baking spree. Christmas was only days away and he had taken a few extra days for Christmas vacation and he was going all out. It was his first Christmas with Spike living with him and he wanted it to be perfect. The tree and decorations had already been up for weeks with Spike's help. That had been an adventure all on it's own since Spike hadn't decorated a tree since his human days. Watching the fight between Spike and the tangled Christmas lights had been hilarious. After an hour Spike finally won.

Now for the last three days Xander had been baking up a storm. He'd already made peanut brittle, decorated the sugar cookies in the shape of stars, reindeer, Christmas trees and of course Santa himself. There were also gingerbread men decorated with candy and icing all ready for Christmas. The fudge, chocolate confetti and chocolate crinkle cookies were also done. Xander wasn't going to lie he was exhausted from all the baking but it was fun. Spike even helped out a little, when he wasn't nibbling on the goodies.

Xander had finished his Christmas shopping, getting all of his friends presents he knew they've love. Actually he had given Spike his listen and made him go out for him. But Spike was rewarded...

The alarm went off at five-thirty in the morning. with a moan Xander rolled over and turned it off. Before getting out of bed though he snuggled with Spike for a few minutes. Spike wouldn't be getting out of bed for at least another six hours.

"What's on the agenda today, luv?" Spike asked. He was clearly more asleep than awake.

Xander grabbed the notebook that was on his nightstand and squinted at it. "Red velvet cookie sandwiches, Christmas peanut butter blossoms, which I'd love some help with so I'll wait until your awake for that." He felt Spike nod. "I'd also like to get the cheeseball and mince meat tarts done. And then I just have the party mix, rum cake and pumpkin pie left. I should have everything done so I can cook Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve."

Spike sat up and stared down at Xander in horror. "Did you say mince meat tarts?"

"Yeah, Giles loves them. Apparently they were created in England," Xander commented as he finally rolled out of bed to start the day.

"You cannot make those things!" Spike cried jumping out of bed.

Xander looked confused. "Why? It's actually really easy. I got the mince meat from the store, it's not like I'm making it from scratch. I'll probably only take me an hour or so."

"Have you ever smelt mincemeat, Xan?" Spike asked.

"Well... no," Xander confessed. "Why?"

Spike looked ill. "It smells horrible and it will stink up the entire apartment! And don't forget I've got a very sensitive nose. I'll be gagging all day!"

Xander looked a little turned off. "Are you telling me the truth or are you doing this because Giles accidentally hit you with that lead pipe last week while trying to kill that demon?"

"While I still say it wasn't a complete accident I'm completely serious about the smell," Spike stated. "I can't stand it."

"Okay, how about when you go out for patrol I'll make them then? You can go to Willy's for a couple drinks and I'll open up the windows so by the time you get home the place will be all aired out for you." Xander compromised.

Spike tilted his head considering. "I'll agree if you bake me my own batch of chocolate chip cookies that no one else is allowed to touch."

Xander shook his head but a smile played on his lips. "You are impossible!"

"But you love me," Spike said as he made himself comfortable in bed again. "Do we have a deal, luv?"

Xander huffed even though he was planning on making Spike chocolate chip cookies anyway. "Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Spike purred.

Even though he knew it wouldn't end with just a kiss and that he'd end up behind on his schedule and would probably be up later to get caught up but Xander decided it was worth it. Xander climbed back onto the bed.

He and Spike didn't get out of bed until three hours later.

The End


End file.
